Flash's Torment
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: Flash's Torment at the hands of the Rogues explained. WARNING: Character death.
1. Torment

**A/N: I can't just make John evil now. AU because I want to up the ante with John's monstrous-ness and maybe the Rogues to avoid very sympathetic villains.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Flash's Rogues, DC's Justice League, etc.**

* * *

 **Flash's Torment**

After the Rogues left, Multiplex prepared food for the Flash. There was plenty of food for all his prisoners to have three square meals a day but he wanted Flash broken. He wanted Flash to beg for mercy that would never come, he wanted the man who left him alone with his carelessness to suffer worse than he could imagine then he wanted the hero to die as he was dying.

Multiplex brought Flash food, he asked "How is everybody's favorite killer?"

Flash asked "Why don't you just kill me? You've proven you can."

"Are you ready to meet your maker? Or your foster parents' maker? Speed Force? What is that? Is that some alien faith? Like Jedi force?" Multiplex said, "I did give you the chance to be a legendary hero, to sacrifice yourself to save the world. You had that option."

Flash put on a bold face, ignoring John's words he focused on the food "Is it feeding time?"

"It can be for one person." Multiplex focused on every hero's weakness, "I have one extra meal and I have your friends. I can give it to you, they've had more food than you. But if you sacrifice for them, I'll require compensation for wasting my time. How about a genuine scream?"

Flash acted the part of the strong hero perfectly, "Give it to Batman, he's human. Do what you will to me but don't hurt them."

Multiplex set the tray down and pulled a knife out of his pocket. He cut himself first with the tip of the blade, the point where it's sharpest, drawing blood. Then he let himself bleed while he dug into the Flash with the duller edges. He placed a small device in the Flash's side before bleeding into the Flash to trigger healing. "I wonder what Caitlin would think seeing you choose this instead of accepting food."

Flash said "Don't you touch her. Leave them out of this." Multiplex put the knife away and picked up the food. As he left, the Flash shifted against his wound and screamed.

Multiplex walked away, bagged the food and walked into the cell block. He retracted Batman's chains as Superman asked "What did you do to the Flash?"

"Just talked, he cut himself a few times trying to attack me against his restraints. He's just making it worse now."

Superman's anger surged "You're a monster! You turned that boy by twisting the truth, now you're torturing the Flash."

Multiplex hit a button to release Batman's chains before he could enter the conversation, "No denying that, better a monster than a weapon." He turned to Batman, "I know you have exactly zero superpowers and on a normal day Flash is a speedster but this still surprises me. Flash hasn't eaten since I got him which is hours more than you but he wanted you to have this. I'm not going to help you escape, give me your utility belt and put the chains back on or Mirror Master will feed Flash to one of his monsters."

"You were just a kid when Danton died. Matt is older now than you were then," Batman said as he gave up his belt, obeying Multiplex for Flash's sake.

Multiplex said "I know. I don't remember either of them but murder is murder, blood is blood." He dumped the soda out in front of the cell and tossed the bag just inside before raising the barrier. "Don't challenge me, it won't end well. I wonder how Alfred would fair in Flash's place. How would Lois do? Or Steve? Or Silas?" He froze on his way out and turned around.

He pulled out a gun and quoted a soldier from the black-site "Just think about Matt you little," he fired at Superman's cell, the barrier caught the bullet and made it disappear. "I never believed in you people and I grew up pretty fast." He left.

The damage was done, Superman was broken, "That could've just as easily been me."

Multiplex enjoyed watching the CCTV feed. But the small part of him that was still John, the protective brother that hid the darkness, the shred of innocence left behind after years of torture couldn't stand it. He returned to the Flash's lockup, "Superman believes he can relate to my pain, he thinks he might've become me if the tables were turned. Honestly the difference between Smallville and Central City is miniscule from space so he could easily be right about location. Should I tell him he couldn't be the hero he is growing up like I did? Should I let him know I heard his heart break? Or would it just help his fight against me? What do you think?"

Flash said "Don't hurt them, please." His body slowly pieced itself together, just fast enough to spare his life without sparing him pain.

"I'll be honest with you. You weren't all wrong about me. There's this little part of me that can't stand to see Superman suffer from these thoughts but most of me gave up believing in men like you when you let them torture me for science or for war. It's that same part of me that's desperately clinging to two ideas the rest of me lost faith in or wants to crush. One, I'm not a monster. My pain made me this way, it's not my nature. Two, this is the one I want to crush, the Justice League is a team of heroes." He emphasized his words as he said "Imagine this Flash: you're rescued by the Justice League, gods among us and your captors, the people who tortured you for years," He lost the emphasis on his words, "Are out of jail in less than a week."

His emphasis returned with the fire in his story, "Because, get this, the monsters who tortured you for years are somehow the good guys. As far as anyone cares justice was done, that just leaves you with your pain and three things: Justice League, Multiplex and the division that tortured you. You can't take it anymore so you let your darkness reign once and for all because those justice monsters that the heroes rescued you from took things. They took your childhood, your innocence and your life. As long as you were breathing you were fine for more suffering. You put on a brave face for your little brother, who you protected in the last minutes of your childhood and tell him it's you two against the world because that's the closest thing you can muster to the innocence a child should have. Flash as I told your friends it's better to be a monster than a weapon. I want your honest opinion now you've gotten perspective. What do I do with Superman?"

It's so much easier when you can tell yourself the villain is lying. Flash choked on his tears, "Share your pain, give God perspective. Don't hurt them, don't beat them. Talk."

"Alright. First I gotta take a nap. We've all been up for over 30 hours."

Multiplex laid on his own big bed. He'd found the lair abandoned, clearly built for imprisoning the Justice League. Though technically his Rogues were more responsible for the find than he was, it was all his because he lead the Rogues. He scored the best stuff for planning the crimes so their success and vengeance was assured. As he drifted asleep the true Multiplex came out, unhindered by the little part of John that clung to life. Unfortunately for Multiplex, he was hindered by the body's limits. Multiplex pulled all of his replicas to himself as the criminals the Rogues gained from their growing empire took over laboring. Multiplex informed the Rogues through his replicas their next mission was securing his tormentors and he put Mirror Master in charge to secure them alive then he called the messengers into himself.


	2. While He Slept

_While He Slept_

Mirror Master was ordered to hold the prisoners until Multiplex decided what to do with them. In the few hours Multiplex was sleeping, loyalties were tested and Mirror Master proved himself twice. Once in completing his mission with the scientists and again in keeping the Cody Reid secret.

Flash woke to find himself chained down to a metal bed with a blanket on him and his wound bandaged. Considering all things he knew they wanted him alive to torment. Just wanted to thank the doctor. They wouldn't give him a blanket, even in freezing cold because they wanted him to suffer. If it was a blanket or he dies peacefully, blanket always wins. Flash was just shy of thinking that badly of these young Rogues.

A woman walked into the cell, "The cell is soundproofed but there's CCTV monitoring all cells. Opening your eyes was a mistake."

Flash flinched a little, not sure where the mystery woman stood with their situation. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm the doctor that got you that blanket for your wound. I can leave anytime but the Rogues offer something that no one else can. Justice. The system doesn't work. When black ops and blacksites came into the picture, justice died because the whole department is rigged against the victims of the government."

She unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt to reveal scars, "Anyone to survive due to treatment synthesized from subject John Black became a subject. He's going to get revenge and it'll be justice for everyone like me. I was released but not before half my organs were barely functioning from the damage they did taking samples."

She pulled her shirt down, "They got what they wanted and I had to patch myself together or die. I chose the former, that's why I'm here. Can I touch you without you going crazy?"

"Sure," Flash said, "and wow are you drinking the kool-aid or what? Did they leave you conscious to hear you scream?"

"No they opened me up, took what they wanted inside then threw me in a cell. They barely stitched me close. I had to open my stitches to fix them. In the end I learned medicine because my wounds got infected and obviously I don't trust doctors anymore after that experience. Looks like Girder tossed you in here, he focused more on the chains than the bandage. You'll need stitches too."

Someone knocked twice and left supplies just outside. The doctor opened the door so easily. "Before you consider escape know a few things. These are supplies to patch you up and the Rogues hate you." She picked up the needle and thread, "Your collar is still on so your not escaping those chains. Your list of captors includes at least one sadist, Multiplex and his team just took over crime. I'm free to go, you're not so the door will be locked in every room you're left in. If you don't get into line or give them what they want I can't get you medication. Finally, try anything and you might not survive the night."

Flash asked "Can I get your name?"

"Doctor Nora Connors. Do you understand what I just told you?"

Before she could address him with that venom the Rogues do he said "Yes, ma'am. May I ask you more questions?" He figured Nora would remain loyal but while she was giving information he'd learn as much as possible.

"Go, don't scream them."

"If I behave and do what you said, will you get me meds?"

"Not pain meds." Nora yelled "I need to clean the wound and some tweezers for these fragments from the chair."

"Right."

"Alcohol. No special pharmaceuticals," came a voice over a speaker then two knocks on the door.

"So, did you know John Black is dying?"

"What do you imagine would be the ultimate revenge for someone who grew up in pain and rage, losing his innocence?" She left the alcohol, "It's too watered down, I need higher percentage."

"Why beat your future body?"

"He has to. He's assembled your worst enemies." The door opened and Weather Wizard brought the right alcohol in, "He's going to beat you, he's going to break you and he doesn't even remember his parents. Imagine what he'll do to the people who caused all that pain he lost his innocence to."

Weather Wizard sat beside Nora, Flash asked "You don't happen to be from Gotham? You never lived there for long? Right?"

"You think I could be Mister Freeze's Nora. I'm not. Do I look iced and healthy?"

Weather Wizard gave her a washcloth for the alcohol, she slapped it on Flash. He gasped through clenched teeth. She sewed him up and Mardon smacked him for aggravating her. Weather Wizard stood and helped her up. "See you soon Flash," Weather Wizard put extra venom in his voice at Flash's name.

Multiplex never sleeps well. He's a monster and the shred of innocence inside him gets stronger when he leaves the conscious world. He simultaneously has nightmares and great dreams because John died fast but at night he's whole and alive. His pain barely registered in his dreams during captivity. Of course a side effect of this in his current situation is a mountain of guilt Multiplex can't overcome until he wakes up.


	3. Multiplex Awakens

_Multiplex Awakens_

Multiplex woke up recharged but emotionally drained from the constant conflict in his sleep. He went to the Flash's cell, "Hungry?"

Flash skipped the speech, "Just do it. Cut me, beat me, whatever. Give Green Lantern the food."

"Y'know it's not fun if you ask for it." He set the bag and bottle down. Then walked over and released the Flash's ankles, "Well, where should I start?"

"You're asking me?" Baffled by his tormentor's question, sensing it's a trick.

"Masochism, seems fitting for the way my father died."

"I'm the Flash, guess my legs would be the biggest loss." He remembered Dr. Connors' advice.

"Excellent," he sliced a big gash across Flash's thigh, bled into the wound then hit it when Flash didn't scream. "Food for Green Lantern, right?"

"Yes." Flash asked "Was Nora Connors the only one? Were there others the government killed when you healed them?"

Multiplex stopped on his way out, "Yes. I grew up pretty quick Flash, I grew up in anger and pain. I had to survive so Matt wouldn't lose what I lost." He spun, "If I'm doing this to right a wrong I don't remember, imagine what I'll do to my tormentors when the time comes."

Flash said "You always have a choice. I guess that's meaningless to a boy who was tortured to death for the sake of family. You're not used to being in control but now you are and your letting your heart rule your head because now you got a head up."

Multiplex said "I'm also a sadistic monster. I'm going to tell Superman he's wrong, tell him he wouldn't be a hero feeling this way if the tables were turned." He picked up the bag and bottle then left the room for the cellblock.

Superman jumped as he came in, Multiplex retracted Green Lantern's chains and preceded to throw the meal at him. He closed the cell and returned slack to the chains. Superman said "I easily could've become you."

Multiplex said "From space Smallville and Hong Kong are like a few miles. You wouldn't feel this way if you had my childhood, you wouldn't be Superman. Flash told me to give you perspective. I'll be honest, you weren't all wrong about me. There's this sliver of me that can't stand to see you suffer from your breaking realization but most of me gave up believing in men like you when you let them torture me for science or for war. It's that same part of me that's clinging to two ideas. One I'm not a monster, my pain made me this way, it's not my nature. Two, this one I want to crush, the Justice League is a team of heroes."

He emphasized his words, "Imagine this Supes: you're rescued by the Justice League, gods among us and your captors, the people who tortured you for years," He lost the emphasis on his words, "Are out of jail in less than a week."

His emphasis returned with a fire, "Get this, somehow, the monsters are the good guys. As far as anyone cares justice was done, that just leaves you with your pain and three names: Justice League, Multiplex and the division that tortured you. You can't take it anymore so you let your darkness reign once and forever because those justice monsters that the heroes rescued you from took three things: your childhood, your innocence and your life. As long as you were breathing you were fine for more suffering. You put on a brave face for your little brother, who you protected in the last minutes of your childhood and tell him it's you two against the world because that's the closest thing you can muster to the innocence a child should have."

"Thank Flash for the story, I would've let you stew or tried to turn you. Point is you wouldn't feel sympathy for anyone really if you grew up like me."

Superman said "That darkness inside you could've spawned from the pain. You let it rule you. Get out of your own way."

Multiplex spun as he was walking away, "And what!? Listen to you. The great near omniscient Superman, who allows child soldiers, who let people torture me until it took a criminal to bring me back to life. I don't care what you have to say."

"Listen to the part of you that's still human."

"Humans die, I'm a survivor."

"You've become the very thing you seek vengeance on. You torture the Flash like soldiers tortured you, you justify it with something worthless to him. You're suicidal and won't take responsibility for your wrongs because they're justice to you, you're the good guy, you're right."

"Your breaking speeches could use some work. Allow me to demonstrate. I was taken away from foster care and my brother but you didn't bother to check for siblings when you rescued legacies because you assumed the orphans were alone while I was alone and suffering! You didn't care because you were saving kids, bettering them and giving them a chance. I never had a chance! It wasn't until months after you rescued him when Matt slipped up and mentioned me that you gave a damn! You never cared about me! You only cared Danton was a villain and Matt had a brother. That Superman is a breaking speech, you can't hurt me with ideals that were beaten out of me."

Multiplex left an even more damaged Justice League than before. In Batman's cell something pushed the bag towards him just as a young black haired criminal with a Slade Wilson way about him was passing through. He grabbed the hand pushing the food and dragged a boy out of the Mirror Dimension, ignoring the field in front of the cell. The boy was clearly surprised someone could do that, the man barked, "Who are you?"

Trickster came into the room hearing the man's shout. "I'm from the Mirror Dimension not this place," the boy cried, "I practically raised Mirror Master."

Trickster considered this more than the man interrogating the boy did, before serious physical harm could come to the boy Trickster said "He's telling the truth. Only Mirror Master can say for sure. Look at him," the interrogator glared at Trickster, "Gravity might do that."

The interrogator asked "What do you wanna do?"

"Lock him up for Mirror Master to deal with." As he left he added "Put an inhibitor collar on so he doesn't jump home."

Mirror Master rose from the floor, "He's not mine."

The boy cried "Master," he kept doing it until his captor punched him, " 'm Xander."

Mirror Master took note, "Lemme see." He looked Xander over, "Okay, no clue how he got through the floor but it's Xander. Let 'im go."

The scary man dropped him and just as Trickster said, Xander wasn't used to gravity. Max grabbed him and threw him through the wall into the Mirror Dimension. The Slade-like man finished passing through as Mirror Master sunk through the floor, or his hard-light mirror image anyway.

Mirror Master was busy surviving. He was in a hallway with Multiplex on his way to torment the Flash. Multiplex told Mirror Master to oversee the rounding up of their captives from the blacksite's families and placed emphasis on a few names, marking them as VIPs like the Flash except Multiplex remembered what they did to him. Mirror Master listened to Multiplex then said "I can't."

"What?" Multiplex stopped walking and they entered a Rogue's office, place to plot and run their piece of the pie.

Mirror Master said "I can't take Nazi missions like that plus Weather Wizard enslaves families to cheer himself up, capturing them would be more in his wheelhouse."

"Okay, pass your orders onto Weather Wizard."

"Wizard's on monitor duty, I'll relieve him of his post."

Multiplex continued on, Mirror Master ordered criminal staff to move Multiplex's VIPs to the special cells as he ran to the monitor room. Mirror Master had carefully sealed off the area so Scott couldn't undermine the Rogues operation, he'd also limited Scott's access to the dimension so he couldn't spy by hiding key mirrors from the amateur. He could get close but he wanted to please Multiplex so Scott would be ignored, to that end he chose to go the whole way on foot which is honestly easier than re-configuring the Mirror Dimension to quickly find the right portal.


	4. The Shower and the Psychic

Chapter 4

In the Flash's cell, young SW joined Multiplex to move the Flash. They put him in a shower and Multiplex slapped a dark blue prisoner uniform on the counter. "Get the suit off, rinse out your wounds and change. Under 10 minutes." The water turned on and they locked him in the bathroom.

Flash peeled off most of his suit and carefully knocked on the door, holding the shower door for support. He cried "Uh, help."

Multiplex came in, "What?"

"The collar is holding my cowl and that's attached to the suit. You want the suit off and I really don't want to piss you off."

"Do you really want my lackey to hold you down over a stupid mask?"

Flash said "I swear I won't try anything, I'm sure I couldn't escape if I did. just release the collar so I can do what you told me to."

"Dr. Connors talked to you. She told you to obey or she couldn't medicate you." He peeked outside the bathroom. "Turn the water off. I'll call you back."

He shut the door and it was locked, "Do you want to know her story? What did she tell you?"

Flash answered "I did talk to her. She told me your team has at least one sadist, you. She clearly explained there's no escape from that cell. She told me she had to fix her own stitches, the people who tortured you took her apart and left her for dead. She had to learn medicine or die."

"What'd she tell you about her family?"

"Nothing, Weather Wizard came in at the end and saw she talked to me."

"So you think she wants revenge because she had to save herself? Because she had to face death for surviving? She wants revenge because when she didn't die her family was killed. Both her and the man who carried you here experienced my tormentors treating them like property when they survived, both have mental damage. When the man had power for the first time in his life, he built me up and saved me. He calls himself gutter trash. She wants revenge, he just wants to live."

Flash was leaning against a wall, "That's deep. What keeps her from turning or abandoning you when she gets her revenge?"

"She still needs my blood, Flash. She can't stand up straight without regular treatment but she can survive. Gutter trash got regular transfusions, Nora got dissected. She's weak, he heals now. He broke me out and that's how we all got here. Think about it, Flash. Imagine him without the scars and age lines, give him blonde hair. Does he look like anyone?"

Flash's mind was sluggish "No- Cody Reid."

"I let my darkness reign before we met. He's not actually Cody Reid, he just lived Cody's life after Cody abandoned it." Multiplex unmasked the Flash and tugged the cowl through the collar while Flash was stunned. "Rinse your wounds, get dressed. Ten minutes."

The door was unlocked and he stepped out, locking it. The torrent of information putting him in shock, Flash unconsciously moved into the shower, washed himself and put the prisoner uniform on. He regained himself when he saw himself in the collar. He was glad he carried the yellow goggles on him, they were legacy masks with night vision. He saw a comb and dental care on the counter so he used them. Multiplex was signalled when he finished showering, Mirror Master told him Flash was using the stuff by the sink so he didn't go in right away.

When Flash was done, his injured leg had long given out. He spoke up "Done."

Multiplex came in with the gutter trash, "Can you walk?"

Flash answered in a small voice, "My leg gave out.:

"I have the soldiers from the program over, wanna know what I'm gonna do to them." Gutter trash stood on Barry's weak side and helped him walk.

Barry (Flash) said honestly "No."

Multiplex said "They killed a family because an innocent woman survived my blood. Nora will get her revenge, I'll make my worst tormentors suffer similar fates to hers. She's the basis of my betrayal policy, if a Rogue betrays us we kill their family in front of them before killing them. That's what the military tried to do to her, killed her family and left her to die suffering."

Barry asked "Can I make a request? I'll pay for it, anything you want."

"I'm already getting my revenge but I guess a favor from everybody's favorite killer could be useful. So it depends on your request."

"I can't stand, much less speed out of here. Can I talk to the League to make sure you kept your word?"

Multiplex said "A supervised visit. You want that now? With your mask gone? The only reason I can transport you like this is because you could be a military scientist. Any Rogues like young Zoom who don't know your face could look it up if you do this."

"I don't trust you. I have to make sure you kept your word."

"I get my favor no questions asked."

"Fine."

Multiplex sped away and back with young Slade supporting Barry's right side. He sealed Barry's mouth shut, "We have a deal. Cody supervises."

Barry actually believed that happened, he saw an entire story play out in which Trickster sets the cells to explode to release the Justice League after releasing Barry's collar when Multiplex was betrayed. Then the psychic let Barry wake up and come back to reality before starting up again with a heartbreaking story where Multiplex is a ghost creature capable of possessing Mirror Master in another betrayal plot, this one involving Girder hiring Deathstroke (making his life payment to spare his future child having him as a dad) and John/ Multiplex firing Nora upon identifying a traitorous semi-heroic gutter trash as a relative. The psychic played with the Flash's mind after Multiplex had run him back to his cell to test the psychic's sadistic capacity.

Meanwhile, most of the program personnel were strung on meat-hooks for their victims (namely Nora and gutter trash) to take vengeance on. Multiplex provided the families for leverage to crush their hearts. He began with his first sadist soldier, he made Jasper watch his family die then used the base defenses to shred him when he tried to attack so he could experience Nora's torture first hand.

When he was done preparing Jasper, he went back to Barry's cell. Barry begged as the psychic took a break "Please. No more." Broken down by hours of stories playing out as though they're real in under an hour. The only real part of the stories was Barry's shower experience.

Multiplex came to Barry's aid, "That's enough for now." The psychic took her leave, "I'm a businessman now Barry. If you don't mind, I'm going to solicit you. If you do mind, she can come back and continue story time."

Barry was crying at the thought of his options, "No more."

Multiplex said "Be a good boy and maybe I'll have Trickster tuck you in."

Barry's pants were removed by lackies and a big man came in with his own pants off. Barry didn't dare cry in front of the John. The man got on him, ignoring the chains and inhibitor collar. He licked the Flash's ear as the rape began. 20 minutes later, Multiplex knocked "I'm coming in."

The John got off Barry and pulled his drawers up. Multiplex asked "Was he satisfactory?"

The John said "Yes. I want more of him."

Multiplex glared at Barry on the table, "He's a metahuman. You can have more but nothing consecutive." He turned to the John "Come back like tomorrow." The man left.

Multiplex told Barry, "He probably will return tomorrow. Whether he continues with you or sees a beating is up to you."

Barry asked "What was the point of that?"

Multiplex said "Address me properly according to your situation."

Barry paused to look at his captor before realization dawned, he tried in a weak voice "Master?"

"Good. I'm not going to beat or stab you but are you hungry? Tonight everyone eats if you want."

Barry looked up at him hopeful, "Really?" He looked a little upset before Barry rephrase "Really master?"

Multiplex said "Yes, Barry but I do have more requests for metahuman and you're the only metahuman I have available for that. It's honestly your choice if you wanna do it. If you don't there are plenty of Rogues itching for a piece of you."

Barry said "Not really a choice. Rape or superhuman assault."

Multiplex said "Not really rape when it's consensual. I get you don't want to do either but consider my team and what it takes to keep them from beating you in your sleep. You can eat first as long as you're not gonna barf on any customers."

Barry decided he save his pride a little, "Beating before food."

Multiplex was surprised by that. His clones gave Barry his pants as he left the room. Girder came in to begin Flash's beatings. At some point the psychic added a new story to cause pain. At the same time Multiplex kept his word, he had gutter trash pass out bagged meals and pop to the Justice League. Meanwhile new unconscious Leaguers were processed into cells with Multiplex in the monitor room manning the cell controls. The new prisoners had food waiting for them to awaken.

When the vengeful Rogues finished with Barry, Doctor Connors came in. She began pouring Multiplex's blood into the severe gashes and cuts in the Flash's skin to boost his healing. She stayed with him, bandaging the minor injuries until he regained consciousness. Multiplex came in with a white box in hand. He asked Barry "What ya hungry for?" Nora took the box to medicate Barry for his injuries.

Barry honestly answered "I'm starving. Whatcha got for inmates to eat?"

Multiplex said "You haven't had anything done to you that I haven't had ten times worse done to me. The metahumans are new but I was a little kid with adults tormenting me. I was honestly asking you about the food."

"Anything I can eat is better than starving. Please, master."

Multiplex lifted Barry's goggles. Water literally splashed down from the trapped tears. "Fine," Multiplex said as if he didn't see the water dripping off the table. "I'll have Girder move you back to your old cell and feed you." He left with Nora flanking him. Girder did as he was told.

When newly captive Justice Leaguers Shazam and Black Canary woke up Multiplex focused his consciousness into the body watching them. Shazam asked "What happened?"

Multiplex said "Guess."

"I guess we lost. That's not what I meant."

"Ever heard of James Cameron Ferro?"

Batman said "The human trafficker. You found him?"

"I killed him at one of his auctions." Multiplex answered. The door opened and a battered man walked through.

"Innocent people provide value only as hostages, not property." Black Canary asked "Is that it?" The body was abandoned by Multiplex's central consciousness.

Green Lantern said "He does that."

Billy Batson at the helm of Shazam noticed the cell wasn't designed for a kid, he summoned the magic lightning and escaped. Weather Wizard was on him before he made it two feet outside the cell.

Multiplex retook the body on guard duty, "Leave him be. That was clever." Weather Wizard obeyed the stand down order. "Mardon's family ran a mafia. After his parents died, a scared cop tried to shoot the boy. If not for his powers, Billy, he'd be dead. Within three years he amassed a kill count in the dozens. Do you believe in your heart the Justice League would ever let such a killer join them? Answer honestly and you're free to go."

"You're letting Shazam go?"

Multiplex raised his hand "We have no quarrel with the lightning rod. Now, Mister Batson, answer the question. I only want the truth."

Billy looked up at him, "I don't know. They shouldn't but after you outed the Flash, I found he wasn't the only one in the League."

Multiplex stepped back and gestured Billy through. Billy continued "I'm not the League. I won't abandon anyone to you monsters," The air crackled as he shouted "Shazam." He took off attacking the battered man.

John laughed "I'm the monster."

The man healed quickly from the attack. "Cody Reid," Shazam identified. "Your own corrupt cop."

Multiplex said "Dammit." He gestured for Weather Wizard to go ahead.

Wes cut loose and hit Shazam with weaponized weather, "I don't create weather, I just control it. Hot and cold fronts, water vapor condensation. For most, I'm close enough to a god. You're even closer. Power of Zeus, speed of Mercury." He released his hold on the weather, "Show Multiplex true power, wisdom of Solomon."

Shazam added "Stamina of Atlas," ready to charge Weather Wizard.

Batman explained "Use wisdom to find the real John Black."

Weather Wizard added "Or beat me into unconsciousness and lose access to the base. Only Multiplex can release the cells."

"If this is a trick," Shazam started.

"I assure you it is but that's not going to stop you." Weather Wizard answered, "Betraying Multiplex means my family dies. I'd rather stay on the monster's good side than try vainly to get on yours."


	5. Wizard's Betrayal

Chapter 5

While they talked, Multiplex visited Barry. "I killed a crime lord, human trafficker Batman investigated. Is my kill as righteous as yours? Or is it more? James Ferro was worse than Danton Black."

Barry let John get close then he hurled himself at the villain, pressing a button on the remote in John's pocket. With his collar off, Barry escaped. Just as Wes received the notice Barry ran in, knocking gutter trash out as he barreled into Weather Wizard.

"Flash?"

"Shazam? Canary?" Barry had Wes pinned to the cell field.

Trickster came in, Weather Wizard resigned "Better a sacrifice than a slaughter." He told the assembling Rogues "Take the Flash."

Shazam called "No!" Blasting lightning, it arced under Weather Wizard's power.

Shazam pulled Barry off Wes, "What are you?"

Wes told Shazam, "Protect my family," as he summoned up a storm. He gestured to either side of himself, "One of you there, the other there." Shazam pushed Barry towards the closer spot after thunder roared.

"You're not a complete monster," Shazam commented as he flew to his spot. Wes kept pointing at the spots.

The storm tore into the base as the Flash told Wes, "There's good in you."

"Martyrdom," Weather Wizard whispered as the lightning struck him and flew through his fingers to hit the living lightning rods. From there it arced into the cells, overloading the prison sector grid. When he survived, Wizard screamed "No!"

Flash said "You did good."

"I'm immune, already!" He sounded upset, "It should've killed me. It kills me, they blame you and my family is safe."

"Didn't work out," self-proclaimed gutter trash was still healing but the lightning shocked him awake.

Weather Wizard said "Kill me and I promise Multiplex will destroy you for costing him the joy of torturing me."

Barry and Superman led the evacuation, Shazam took Black Canary and Weather Wizard out after the distraction served its purpose. As they regrouped in a safe house, Weather Wizard was a shell. Shazam asked "Why'd you do it? Why help us?"

Weather Wizard sang a song from Grease, Superman asked "Where'd you learn that?"

"I didn't, Raul Mardon did. I made up Wes, Americanized."

"The story is true." Damn Barry thought.

Shazam asked "Why'd you save us?"

"Multiplex, he used this machine on Trickster and a true psycho came out. Mirror Master told him about some criminals, just gangsters planning on breaking away. The guy with the battle scars, he put 'em in this machine, I think. They came out ready to serve Multiplex's every whim. I killed a lot of people as Weather Wizard, I enslaved families for comfort before I took the name. Now a dying man scares me."

Batman asked "Did he tell you anything useful?"

"Even if he did, he's crazy. Plans changed all the time. One minute I'm leading a job, Mirror Master more or Girder. He's a scary psycho." Superman gently guided Batman away.

Shazam asked "Did my age having anything to do with your betrayal?"

"I don't know."

Barry ran over, Wes almost fell over. Barry smiled and asked "Got a new name or are you sticking with Wes?"

"Wes works."

Barry said "We have to check for a tracer."

"Too late." Girder stood beside gutter trash over the heroes, framed by criminals and sentient clones.

Weather Wizard yelled "Nobody move," as he closed his eyes. Suddenly there was a thick fog. The weather targeted the criminals, the heroes were shielded against the storm and strong winds. It was truly controlled chaos.

Kid Zoom called "I'm on your side." As he ran in, attacking criminals.

From the air, Rogue Peek-A-Boo called "Don't zap me." She ported around and kept the criminals jittery enough they were easy targets, much like Zoom effectively did. The fight lasted minutes at most with Weather Wizard's power being godlike, but it was a sight nonetheless.

The fog cleared then Zoom ran down to them in a red suit similar Flash's design. A stray lightning bolt hit Peek-A-Boo, lacking protection she died instantly. Her body discharged large amounts of poisonous gas, Weather Wizard stretched his power to send it out of the atmosphere on wind. He accidentally inhaled some gas, coupled with the strain from exerting his powers, Wes Mardon's heart stopped. Superman declared him dead, Zoom shocked him with speedster lightning. In response to the sudden shock Wes instinctively threw lightning.

Weather Wizard didn't miss a beat, "I can get three heroes into the main computer area. Not Flash 'cause we'll a distraction. I'm not very good at acceptable distractions but I think if Zoom and I fight the Flash and some other superheroes in the middle of Central City while other heroes hit the criminal empires then the Rogues will be distracted."

"Agreed," Batman said, making it two miracles in as many minutes.

"You aren't the only superheroes active right now." Zoom contributed, "Your sidekicks and legacy program kids are frustratingly hard to catch."

"When this is over we surrender for real. Agreed Zoom?"

"Sure. Yeah! Of course!"

"Speedsters, easily excitable doesn't begin to cover it," muttered Weather Wizard walking over to Batman, "We can work out the details, yeah?"


	6. The Fall

_Flash_ Forward

"You're gonna have to hit me Flash." Weather Wizard and Zoom took on Black Canary, Flash and Nightwing in the middle of Central City. Superman flew police to criminal bases, just as they were torn open. Batman, Pied Piper Jr, and Cyborg hit the Rogues' central computer. The Rogues didn't believe Weather Wizard's distraction after Superman replaced Nightwing and Aquaman replaced Canary. Nightwing was flown to the central computer hub to cover Cyborg in the central computer hub and Canary joined Cyborg in protecting the superheroes. Zoran (Reyna) moved Aquaman right over a manhole cover in Central City.

When the Rogues announced they knew he betrayed them, they didn't know Weather Wizard was always holding back and godlike just manipulating the weather. Unfortunately Weather Wizard was tired of it, tired of holding back, tired of being human and being a monster. He sunk into his power base, the strongest meta-human in the Weather Wizard family just got stronger. He took down the Rogues, every Rogue in the world, even the criminal empires the Rogues took over lost their leaders to Weather Wizard. With his last ounce of self-control going into not killing everyone the Rogues knew, Wes quietly said into his com-link "Flash, hit me, lightning rod." A swell of guilt coarsed through Barry Allen as he raced through the city to gain enough air in his jump when he pulled Weather Wizard out of the air.

Soon after they hit the ground, Flash got off Weather Wizard. Kneeling and climbing to their feet in unrehearsed sync, they recovered from the fall. "Thanks Flash, I needed a lightning rod." Weather Wizard played it off for the civilians.

He tried to fly behind the speedsters as the press overcame the police barricade, calling his name. Zoran and Zoom ran behind him, Zoran reassured him "You got this."

Weather Wizard walked up, flanked by the speedsters "Turn the camera flash off." They did, he continued as diplomatically as he could "We are Rogues. I killed lots of people, probably over a hundred now. We have to pay for that." He raised his hands in surrender to the police then quickly pulled his goggles off, unmasking himself.

Joining him, Zoom said quietly "Can't argue with that," as he unmasked himself.

Raising her hands, Zoran reassured him "You did great." As the best educated of the three she added to his statement "How can we expect heroes like the Flash to accept responsibility and pay for murdering people if we don't pay for our crimes?"

They stepped back from the press as Superman took over. Weather Wizard called behind himself "Flash catch!" tossing the Sultan of Speed his wand. As the police came over to arrest them, they separated themselves in small, careful movements to make space for the LEOs. The cops put cuffs on them before searching, one man not flanking a Rogue asked "Do you have anything you'd like to claim?"

Weather Wizard asked "Do we, Zoran?"

Zoran answered "Firearms and possibly stolen candy." Referring to Zoom with the candy remark. Then she explained "Weather Wizard and Zoom never finished elementary school."

"Weapons, I also have a knife I think, maybe multiple." Weather Wizard laughed "I can't spell half of what I just said."

The man had gestured for the cops to stop when Weather Wizard passed the question onto Zoran. He rephrased "Do you have anything that could hurt us cops? Any narcotics or stolen goods?"

Zoran translated the second half "Any drugs, anything you stole on you."

Weather Wizard answered "Zoom steals candy all the time. I don't have any drugs on me and loot would be wrecked by my powers. We use Mirror Master's mirror world for transportation more than my powers."

The man said "I'm going to forget you said that because it doesn't count." The cops resumed searching, "Next thing: right to remain silent. That means we can't make you tell us anything about the Rogues but from now on whatever you tell us, we can and will use to send you to prison for a long time. When we ask you questions before we put you in jail, it's called processing a suspect, those questions aren't like interrogation. Do you understand your right to remain silent?"

Zoom added "You can talk to a lawyer to help you and they can't use what you tell him against you."

The man said "That's called attorney-client privilege. When you talk to our lawyer it counts but when you talk to your lawyer it doesn't count. That's called right to an attorney, I was getting to that. Do you understand what I just told you?"

They all nodded, since it was a media circus the detective added "If you answer questions when we ask them in the interrogation room,"

The media only wanted Weather Wizard, Superman moved over to the arrests. He interrupted the detective "That's not what they think it is. When Detective Worth says interrogation room he means the room they ask people questions in, they question witnesses in it. It's just a room with a table in it, they cuff one of your wrists to the wall and you sit in a chair with the other wrist free. The police can't hit you or anything like that when they interrogate you."

Detective Worth said "That's right. It's illegal for us to beat people." Weather Wizard and Zoran visibly relaxed, "You didn't know that?" They reserved the right to remain silent.

Superman explained "If you say you're pleading the fifth it can't be used against you. Pleading the fifth means you're using the right to remain silent. In a police interrogation questions can end if you say that."

They said they're pleading the fifth consecutively. Superman said "I'll be listening, I'm going to help clean up."

Detective Worth resumed his explanation while they waited for power inhibitor collars, "If you answer questions when we ask them in the interrogation room you can stop and ask for a lawyer. Understand?" They nodded.

Tarpit arrived as the police were collaring the villains. Weather Wizard rose into the sky to blast him with a cold front but as his cuffs came off, LEOs misunderstood. Flash yelled "He's not resisting," too late. Wes had to switch to blow the bullets away, Tarpit covered the police. Everyone saw God's wrath in the Storm Soldier as he blasted the tarred police, incidentally freeing them while forcing Tarpit to stop. Tired from exerting himself and stretching his powers and everything Wes did that day he became one with the storm swallowing Central City.

Zoran took Zoom to the West-Allen house. Wally West speed slammed them as Iris pointed a gun at the speedster. Unmasking, Reyna explained "We're trying to help, we need to borrow suits so police don't shoot us."

Wally asked "You have a plan?"

"Speedsters are natural lightning rods, we can take more hits from this storm than the cops can." Zoom explained, "My dad was a cop. I knew he didn't just kill himself."

Wally West put his Kid Flash suit on, took the legacy suits and the speed suits Zeke (Ezekiel) Thawne gave them from the future. It'd been decided since the reformed Eobard wasn't allowed in their time his legacies would live with the Flash. Wally bagged the speed suits. Downstairs Kid Flash asked "Are you serious about being heroes? Or are you just gonna retire?"

"We're serious, right?" Zoom asked, neither courageous enough to get up with Iris still pointing a gun at them.

Zoran answered "We're serious about paying for our crimes. I can't see either of us giving up being speedsters or rejoining the Rogues. Can you see if the Flash can do something with the League to keep us away from the Rogues so they don't kill us?"

Kid Flash set the legacy suits' bag on the coffee table and tossed the other bag on the floor in front of them. "Red is Mercury. Blue is Blue Mercury. Your half-brother made them, you'll use them to inspire him in the future." The black suits had the Flash bolt and lightning bolts stretching across them in red and blue, the colored lenses broke up the black masks. Before KF could tell them the names weren't up for debate, they were gone.

Iris sat down on the sofa and set the gun next to the legacy bag, "You'll make a great father someday, Wally. Just go now and show them who the master speedster is."

He didn't want to abandon his pregnant aunt but he didn't suit up just for show. Wally said "I love you, Aunt Iris. BRB." In the blink of an eye he kissed her and joined the Mercury pair. They ran with the lightning while Wally evacuated people to better protection.

In the storm, Tarpit grabbed Mercury in front of him before she could take off for the next strike. Blue Mercury forced Flash into Tarpit, who was in tar form. He ran off to catch lightning, over the com-link Flash heard lightning rod from the blue bolt and Mercury drove it home. She played WW's Rogue nature for attention then called "Lightning rod." The Wizard put so much power into the strike, targeting Mercury, in her old suit without the Flash close by Zoran would've destroyed the whole area grounding it in her final moment. In her super speedster suit from the future, she proved tar can conduct electricity and saved the Flash from electrocution.

The storm eased up into a solid downpour with normal lightning. Weather Wizard was high as he fell fast and the two senior speedsters were tarred together. Tarpit abandoned his tar form in his first jump of consciousness for a safer home inside Nightwing's motorcycle, he couldn't start his engine with Aquaman close by but as soon as Aquaman focused on the falling form of Weather Wizard he started away. Flash burst out of the tar and caught the runaway bike. As Wizard hit Blue Mercury threw lightning to catch him but it did nothing.

In a daze Superman put a hand on the motorcycle so Flash could run to the body. Blue Mercury kept repeating "It should've worked."

Flash inserted his own chant "I coulda saved him." Nothing breaks a hero like feeling helpless. Police tried to approach with guns drawn but Superman saved them from the lightning of grieving speedsters after passing the bike onto a shocked Aquaman. Abandoning polite pretense Superman silently directed them to turn around. Black Canary ran along the rooftops on what was Weather Wizard's left, with the Bats close behind in the Batmobile and Cyborg flew along the right side rooftops.

LEOs \- Law Enforcement Officers

 **Question for science nerds:** Does tar conduct electricity? If it does, cool. If it does not, even better. Someone check my science on this whole story, beware creative license before you take my word for science law.


	7. Revenge Time

Flash's Torment

Chapter 7

The seven stages of grief are with slight variations as follows. 1) shock. 2) denial. 3) anger. 4) bargaining. 5) depression. 6) testing. 7) acceptance. For the true grieving I'm going to write a series, probably titled After or Without Weather Wizard, something of the like.

 **Revenge Time**

On his knees, Flash balled his first after staring at the spot where Wizard landed. The body had been moved hours ago. No one could get Flash to move, which was amazing considering speedsters' nature. The rain didn't leave either. In the wake of Wes Mardon's death it seems fitting the world take a bath, the hardest hit, heroes and villains, struggled through morbid wishes for the world to drown in it.

The League had handled everything as efficiently as possible, first getting the CCPD to do their part. Half-machine Cyborg determined the motorcycle was his priority. Superman freed Mercury and lead her away. Black Canary and Nightwing ran over as soon as they processed the situation. After a quick survey of the damage they ruled Blue Mercury the priority, his chant was only a whisper in the rain.

Black Canary told him, as police might if Wes had been his blood, "It wasn't your fault."

Nightwing tried a different tactic "Can you fly? Do you have super strength? How could you save a man falling out of the sky?" They tried different lures but Blue refused to budge.

Batman crept up from behind them both, "Get up, get in the Batmobile. The police will take the body to the coroner and I'll get the report." Blue Mercury trudged to the Batmobile.

Flash only just processed the events as the body was moved less than 30 minutes later. He didn't move for the CSU, he refused to speak to the detectives. He just knelt there in silence. Now, in the storming night long after time lost what little meaning speedsters gave it, Flash ran through everything the League had updated him on and he was pissed.

He ran through the Rogues bases, ready to tear through everyone, except they were empty. That's right, the League called him to tell him they already cleared the bases. Flash ran through Gotham, city of crime, plenty of people to work through. Right, mass-surrender started in Gotham when word spread the Justice League was avenging a dead Rogue. Flash was ready to explode with anger then he reached his lowest as an evil grin hit his face, he ran and ran, rounding up the families of Rogues and associates, locking them in a Rogues warehouse. Returning from grabbing some legacies, he was stopped by Black Canary "Flash stop."

Cadet Cold put a hand on his shoulder "Did you think we wouldn't be monitoring you after Multiplex tortured you and you took Weather Wizard's death so hard?" Logical CC wasn't a man of emotions, he didn't express them in/out of costume.

In contrast his partner Heat was an emotional man. When he saw red he became a hot head only CC could control. In the time it took Flash to visibly drop the kids and twist Cadet Cold's arm, he surveyed the area. Everyone in the League and superhero clans (Flash family, Bat-family, Team Arrow, kryptonians) were surrounding the Flash. Revered as an idiot, Heat's words stopped Flash's war with League before it started "Look at your shirt, Flash."

He looked down and saw red on yellow. In his running he reversed the colors, he released Cadet Cold. In renewed shock Flash admitted "I am not okay."

"We know, that's why we're here!" Cadet Cold snapped.

Flash said "I thought you don't show emotion."

Superman floated down, "You dislocated the arm and broke it in multiple places. And probably more."

Cadet Cold took charge, "Heat," he gestured forward with two fingers. "Anyone with super speed, evac." Legacies and hero clan members responded swiftly. Heat handcuffed the Flash. CC took his coat off, carefully.

Flash saw his wrists, "What's that?"

"You busted my hologram projector." Cold answered, "Most of that is handcuff marks. Cops put 'em on a notch too tight for security. We can't call 'em scars because it's not abuse and they get written off as self-inflicted if they're addressed."

As Nightwing lead Cold away to get his arm fixed up, Heat rolled up his sleeves to continue the explanation "Funny thing is the marks aren't considered evidence of depression because they're not self-inflicted but on the basis it is self-inflicted it's not abuse." Flash was thoroughly terrified of going to prison when Heat added "Super-types aren't allowed to have secret identities if they break the law. The government unmasks them for their files. I'd hate to see a hacker get your secret ID. You promised to take responsibility, if you don't Blue Mercury has no reason not to break the law."

Superman carried the Flash away to lock him away from the public. Kid Flash invited Heat to spend the night at his house instead of being alone, Cold and his dad would be getting CC's arm fixed and Heat's dad Mick worked the night shift. KF didn't want anyone to be alone after what had happened, Heat told him "You are not carrying me, I'll change and take my bike. Thanks for the invitation."

"See you in like an hour," Kid Flash ran off to finish clearing the building.

The seven stages of grief are as follows. 1) shock. 2) denial. 3) anger. 4) bargaining. 5) depression. 6) testing. 7) acceptance. For the true grieving I'm going to write a series, probably titled After or Without Weather Wizard, something of the like.

For Now

 **End of Book** _One_


End file.
